Unstoppable
by Macahol84
Summary: An AU story set a few years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

It's three o'clock in the morning and Richard Castle is wandering around his apartment alone. He finds himself standing in what used to be his home office, the birth place of many of his best selling novels. Richard Castle hasn't written anything in over a year. He denied it was blockage shortly before Black Pawn put him on suspension. Castle doesn't care though. It was just one more thing leaving him.

Alexis started college last August. She is not far away but she choose to live on campus for a little while. Castle couldn't blame her. He had done the same thing when he was her age. Then there was Martha. She had started some class or something. She was rarely home for more than a few hours at a time.

Castle glances around the office and is amazed at the amount of pictures that had gathered in the room. His attention travels to a picture of himself with Kate. They were both covered in flour and her smile was completely radiant.

"_I want to make cookies," Castle whined following Kate around the apartment._

"_Castle, do you even know how to make cookies?" Kate asked gathering their plates from lunch._

"_No but it can't be that hard."_

"_Are you talking about the ones you take out of the package and place on the cookie sheet?"_

"_No, I'm talking about the ones where you have to measure and mix and shape."_

"_Those are hard to make Castle!" Kate sputtered turning to look at him._

"_Please?" Castle asked flashing her his best puppy dog eyes. Two hours later they were covered head to toe in flour and cookie batter chunks. _

"_I can't believe we did it," Kate stated amazed at their accomplishment as she collapsed onto a barstool. Castle looked to her and smiled. She had cookie batter on her shirt and flour smudge marks on her cheek and nose. She looked cute, he leaned in and kissed her._

"_Wait right here," he whispered when they broke apart. Kate watched him disappear and return shortly with something in his hands._

"_What did you get?" She asked curiously._

"_A camera," Castle exclaimed in childish excitement. Kate began laughing at his exuberance. "Now smile," Castle instructed holding the camera so they'd both be in the picture._

Kate's happiness was evident then. It was always evident they were together. It is then that Castle notices the red light on his answering machine. He briskly walked over and pushed the play button. Slowly the first message begins.

"Hi Dad. I just wanted to call and say hi! I can't wait to come home for break," Alexis's voice fills the room as a smile crosses Castle's face. He misses his daughter. "Oh I have to get going. I have a few tests coming up before the semester ends. I love you and I miss you so much."

Castle presses the erase button and thinks about Christmas with Alexis. His mind wanders back to Christmas last year when everything was perfect.

"_Go ahead and open it," Castle insisted handing Kate a small box. The look on her face tittered between fearful and curiosity. Finally giving in, Kate tore open the box and gasped. It wasn't what she was expecting but it was wonderful all the same._

"_I had it made just for you," Castle explained as Kate took the small object out of its box. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Ma maison est ta maison."_

_Kate smiled and held the key close to her chest. "My house is your house," She repeated._

"_I want you to come over whenever," Castle smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder._

Castle listens to the next message and feels his heart constrict.

"Hey, Lanie is having some guy trouble," Her voice fills the room. "Is it ok if I cancel our plans for tonight? I want to take her out for drinks. Let me know when you get this message. I love you." Click. Castle pressed the save button. He knows it's been over a year but he can't erase the message just yet. A small part of him wishes for the last three words to still be true.

Castle looks to his desk. There are two objects that make him wince. The first is the final picture he has of Kate. She had taken his Notre Dame t-shirt and slipped it on. It dwarfed her small frame but she look fabulous in it. He had gotten that t-shirt when he enrolled in their Creative Writing program and wore it on the weekends when he'd be running around.

Castle moves the picture and looks at the execrable folder. It was the copy of Johanna Beckett's case file he had made. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Castle made a copy of everything in the original case before adding his findings. Then he slipped the real case back into it's box and kept his file in his office. He had never told Kate about him looking into her mom's case or the new evidence his findings brought. It all seemed like a good idea at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett walks into her apartment. Today seems to last forever. Walking past her answering machine, noticing two new messages Kate Beckett presses the play button and listens. Kate sits on her bed as her dad's voice fills the room.

"Hey Kit-Kat." Kate smiles at the childish nickname. It didn't bother her as much as when he first reverted to calling her that. She was in therapy then and her therapist assured her it was just his was of dealing with the past.

"I'm just calling to check up on you. You work too much. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be at a weekend retreat this weekend. I'll be back on the fifteenth. I love you." The message ends playing the time stamp from yesterday morning. Kate has to agree with her dad as she erases the message. But she's been determine to keep herself busy and work is the only thing helping right now.

"Girl," Lanie's voice filters into the room. "When you get through listening to this message you turn around, get changed, and meet me at the Marquee-" Kate sakes her head and erases the message before the rest could play. Lanie had already given her hell today because she never showed up at the club last night. Kate stands up and moves to her closet to change into her lounge clothes. Slipping on an old t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, Kate moves to brush her hair out.

"Alright, it's almost six o'clock so I'm going to pick you up at seven. You got that Katie? That gives you an hour to unwind and get changed. I'm thinking we'll get some dinner, head back to my apartment and then just cuddle." Kate pauses in her actions as she listens to his voice filter through the room. "I hear it's suppose to snow tonight. Oh gotta go. I'm about to pass a cop and you know how they hate for you to talk on you phone and drive. I love you and I can't wait to see you later."

Kate finds herself standing over the answering machine by the end of the message. The time stamp plays and a wave of sadness washes over Kate. That night had happened over a year ago. Kate presses the save button not quite ready to erase his voice.

Kate walks out of her bedroom and collapses onto the couch. Slowly the tears fall and soak her t-shirt. There's a knock on the door and Kate quickly wipes her tears away. She peeks out into the hallway and opens the door for Lanie.

"Girl what are you doing in that old t-shirt? C'mon we're going out," Lanie orders.

"What's wrong with this shirt?" Kate protests. "Lanie I don't feel like going out tonight. I just want to stay in a relax for once."

"When was the last time you went out? And going to work doesn't count." Lanie was met with silence. "Exactly! Girl you gotta get out of this apartment and move on with your life."

"Can I move on tomorrow?" Kate pleads.

Lanie studies her friend and knows that she won't win this argument. "Fine but tomorrow, you and I are going out." Lanie kisses Kate on the cheek and leaves the apartment.

Kate turns after locking her door and walks to her couch once more. Kate looks at her t-shirt that is two sizes too big. Notre Dame is on display across her chest. Kate smiles at the memory as tears threaten to escape again.

"_I'm going to make up some breakfast," Richard Castle smirked as he pecked her lips and climbed out of bed._

"_Alright," Kate smiled back and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. They were the only ones in her apartment. Castle walked to the kitchen and began pulling out pots and pans. Kate sat in bed for a minute before slipping out of the covers and into his Notre Dame t-shirt. It was large enough to cover almost her entire body coming to rest on her thighs._

"_Anything I can help with?" She whispered in his ear as she leaned over his shoulder. Castle jumped at the sound of her voice. _

"_Well you could-" Castle spun around to look at her and instantly forgot what he was about to say. Kate smirked at the new power she had over him._

"_I could what?" She asked raising her arms over her head bringing the hem of shirt higher on her thighs._

_Castle cleared his throat and closed his eyes to focus his thought. "First, you could stop that or we may never get breakfast." He said gently pushing her arms down. "And second, you could keep me company," He grinned._

Kate shook her head as the memory faded. Lanie is right, Kate determines. She needed to move on with her life. Kate grabbed the phone ready to swallow her pride. Dialing the number she knows all too well, Kate waits for the familiar voice to answer. The other end of the line picks up and Kate braces herself.

"Hey it's me," She volunteers. "Do you want to get together and we can talk?" She asks before he can respond with a greeting of his own.

"I'm a little busy right now." That's when she hears the other woman in the background.

"Who's that?" Kate asks before she can stop herself.

"That's my wife Tina."

Kate can hear the happiness in his voice. She was crazy to believe he was going to pine away for her. "Oh I don't think I have met Tina."

"Probably not," he chuckles.

"Well either way, I'm happy for you Will."

"Thanks, how are things with the monkey?" Kate smiles about ready to tell him it was over with her and Castle when Will interrupts. "Oh hey the baby is waking up. I'll have to catch up with you later. 'Kay?"

"Yeah okay no problem." Kate hangs up and grimly thinks that Will was now definitely off limits.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard I'm going someplace with Jimmy for the weekend. I'll be back some time next week," Martha announces enthusiastically as she passes through the living room with bags in tow. Castle nods his head as he continues pacing the apartment.

Martha pauses before she opens the door and studies her son. His hair is hanging over his forehead and he has at least three day old stubble covering his usually clean shaven face. His clothes are more for comfort than style though she doubts he has changed out of them within the past few days. "Do try and get out while I'm gone. I'd hate to think of you just moping around the apartment all weekend."

"I'm not moping mother," Castle retorts with little emotion. Martha simply sighs and closing the door behind her. Martha walks her bag down the hallway thinking that her son may never fully recover from his broken heart. She walks out of their apartment building preparing to hail a cab when a young man attempts to get her attention. He is dressed in black pants with a white shirt that is a stark contrast against the black tie and jacket covering his large shoulders.

"Ma'am, are you Martha Rodgers?" He asks when he approaches Martha. Martha can almost make out an underlying accent that is still hanging in his speech but she can not place it.

"Yes, and you are?" Martha asks wearily.

"Jeremy Victor ma'am. I was instructed to take you to your destination today," Jeremy say with a tip of his hat and a slight bow.

"And who instructed you to do this?"

"The gentleman said his name was James ma'am."

"Oh Jimmy," Martha shakes her head. "All right, let's go." Martha smiles and hands Jeremy her bags following him to the car. The drive takes a little under an hour with traffic. Jeremy navigates them expertly through the suburban neighborhood. Martha watches in amazement as the homes gain more yard space the further they move from the city. Pulling up to a two story green and stone faced home, Martha spots James kneeling over a grouping of yellow mums. Jeremy slows the car to a stop and Martha jumps out before he has a chance to open her door for her.

"Jimmy!" Martha sings his name as she rushes into his wait arms. "I'm so glad you invited me along for this weekend."

"It was my pleasure. You have made exceptional strides these last few months." James smiles at the woman in his arms. The weather was being to cool with anticipation for winter but Martha still looked radiate in her zebra print dress.

"Well I've had the best sponsor," Martha teases before peaking his cheek.

"Really? I'd love to meet him." James turns to Jeremy. "Thank you young man. You can just place the bags by the door."

Jeremy nods and follows his new instructions. James and Martha watch him carefully as he walks to the door, deposits the bags, and heads back to his car. James gives him a tip and they watch him drive away.

"Is you-know-who going to be stopping by this weekend?" Martha asks hoping it will be just the two of them all weekend.

James shakes his head and gestures for them to move into the house. "Nope, she thinks I'm at a weekend retreat. I'm telling you, you are lucky your son doesn't worry so much about you."

"He doesn't have time to worry about me," Martha sighs following James to the living room and joining him on the couch. "All he does is mope around that apartment. At least your daughter is still participating in everyday life."

"Yes but my Katie is different now. She not happy. The happiest I had ever seen her was when she was with Richard even when they weren't officially together."

Martha nods her head. "The same goes for Richard. Granted he wasn't a saint with two failed marriages but he always remained hopeful that there was someone out there for him. I believed that Kate was that person. Still is that person. You have quite a daughter."

"Thank you but I can't take all the credit. Most of that goes to Johanna," James's weak smile flashes across his face. "She was the one who really raised Kate. From day one she made it her sole job to teach Kate everything she needed to know in life. That's why losing Johanna was so difficult on her. I know I should have done things differently but I just didn't know how at the time. Kate was already an adult and I had assumed that she was fine. I never say her break. I learned the hard way that we both dealt with it in different ways. Katie, she threw herself into her studies and any murder mystery book she could find. She even managed to graduation top of her class."

"And you?" Martha asks gently resting her hand on his forearm.

"I drank which is why I'm where I am now. It's been almost ten years that I've been sober," James nods his head amazing himself at the length of time that has passed.

"Really?" Martha leans back into the couch amazed at his strength. "I'm still new to all of this. Hell I haven't even cleared all twelve steps yet."

"But you're making wonderful progress," James encourages her. "What made you start?"

"Alexis," Martha smiles. "She said she wants me to see her graduate college and possibly one day get married."

"That's incredibly smart of her," James laughs. "How old is she again?"

"Nineteen. She'll be twenty next month. She's a sophomore this year at Fairleigh Dickinson University," Martha boosts her grand-daughter's achievements. She liked to believe she was at least responsible for one-fourth of her success.

"Wow that's amazing. Which campus is she at?"

"The Florham in Madison, New Jersey. Alexis loves to learn and is always studying. I think that's why she and Kate got along so well. They both appreciated their educations. Alexis was so disappointed when Kate wasn't there for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah Kate misses you guys too. She won't admit it of course," Jim chuckled. "I stopped by her apartment last week and happened to notice she has presents piling up. A few were for myself but the others, they were for you, Richard, and Alexis." Suddenly Jim sits up. "Alexis just might be the key."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son obviously loves his daughter and Katie does as well. They would do anything for her. So what if we use her to get them back together?" Jim suggested.

"Like have her stage an emergency?" Martha questions him.

"Yes something would require them to see each other in person." James nods.

"Oh I like the way you think Mr. Beckett. We could have her fake a hospital trip. The school would have to call both Richard and Kate."

"Really? Why is that?" Benjamin asks with interest.

"Well since our children were dating when Alexis enrolled, they were listed as her emergency contacts. Richard never called the school the change the information."

A small smile quickly spreads across his face. "Martha I believe it is time for us to visit our children, test the waters, and visit Alexis. "

"How do you suppose we test the waters?" Martha challenges him.

"We'll have to be clever about our tactics. It's obvious they miss each other but they just won't admit it."

"I know Richard has an old message that Kate left him on his answering machine. Sometimes when he doesn't realize I'm home, he plays it over and over again."

"Really? Kate has something like that on her answering machine too. I'm not sure what it is but it has to be important though. Whenever she has a new message she's ready to erase she waits for it to play to the end then manually deletes it. And she always stops the messages before the last one plays."

"It's probably a message from Richard!" Martha says brighten up. "Let's visit Alexis and get her opinion. Then we can visit our children. There's hope for them yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Martha follows Jim outside to his car before getting in the passenger seat. The drive to Alexis's college should take them about a half hour without any traffic. Luckily they were already in New Jersey.

Pulling into the campus, Martha looked at the piece of paper that she had written Alexis's address on. Relaying the directions to Jim, she waited patiently as they made their way through the winding roads. After meeting with the girl and explaining the plan.

"Now Alexis, do you understand the plan?" James asks once more pacing the dorm room. It seemed simple when Martha and him had thought of the plan, now he just prayed it would work.

"I think so," Alexis starts. "You are going to go to Kate and Gram is going to my Dad. You're both going to see if they still have feelings for each other which we all already know they do. After they admit it, someone is going to send me the message and I'm going to place the calls. Right?"

"Exactly!" James cheers. "I'm surprised you were able to retain all of that so quickly."

"I've told you Jim. She's smart like Kate." Martha sighs. "Now we just need to find place for them to meet again. A hospital would be nice but I doubt that we could find one willing to play along."

"There's a hospital about fifteen minutes away," Alexis smiles.

A smiles appears on Jim face. "You don't suppose the hospital would want to play along?"

"Jimmy really," Martha says with a sigh as a crosses her lips.

"It was only a suggestion," James laughs.

"My friend Kelly is an intern there. She deals mostly with intensive care unit patients. She said because of budgets cuts there's actually an entire wing of the hospital that isn't being used," Alexis volunteers. Martha glances at James.

"And you really think this will get those two back together?" Martha inquired and sighed when she was met with two enthusiastic nods. "Then it's fine with me. Let's talk with this Kelly girl and see if she'll help us."

Alexis picks up her phone to call Kelly but the call goes right to voicemail. "She didn't answer. She's probably at work already."

"Then let's go visit her," Jim suggests. Alexis smiles and follows the two adults out to the parking lot. Jim drives down the street from the university to the hospital. Alexis walks in first and heads straight for the ICU in search for her friend. Spotting her Alexis begins to walk faster.

"Kelly! I need you're help," Alexis starts with a smile playing across her face. "Do you think that we could use one of the units in the ghost wing to get my Dad and Kate back together?"

Kelly glances from Alexis to Martha and Jim. "I'm not sure. That would be up to Dr. Harmon. He oversees everything that goes on in that section of the hospital. He's been trying to get investors to sponsor that wing."

"May we speak with him dear?" Martha interrupts.

Kelly bites her lower lip before nodding her head. "Yes. He's in his office. It's the third door on the left after you pass the nurse's station." Kelly points back down the hallway.

"Thanks Kel," Alexis smiles. The trio walks down the hallway before seeing a name plaque that read _Dr. Harmon Chief of Medicine. _Glancing inside the office they were surprised to see the man sitting at his desk. Knocking gently on the door, Jim clears his throat as not to startle the man before them.

"Excuse me sir, may we take just a few minutes of your time," Jim begins attempting to be courteous.

Dr. Harmon looks up from his work and smiles. "Yes? What can I do you for?" He asks looking over his wire rim glasses as he places his pen on his desk.

"We're in a bit of a dilemma," Martha states following Jim into the room. Dr. Harmon stares at the adults encouraging them to continue.

Alexis takes a deep breath and steps in front of Martha. "My father and his girlfriend broke up but they are still in love with each other only they won't admit it to anyone. We were wondering if we could use your ghost wing as a meeting point for them to see each other one more time and hopefully get back together." The last bit of her sentence was almost cut off as she rushed to get it all out in one breath.

Dr. Harmon looked between the three people standing in front of him before letting his gaze land on Martha. There was something familiar about the redheaded woman that he just couldn't put his finger on. "I'm sorry but this is a hospital and it's only open for those who need our help. Not for staging plays."

"We understand that sir," Jim chuckles nervously. "We would only need a room for our children to see each other again. It would only take a few hours at the most."

"And it wouldn't have to be anywhere near your regular patients," Martha encourages. "It can be in that ghost hall that Alexis had mentioned."

"Plus we can pay you for you hospitality. No pun intended," Alexis giggled.

Dr. Harmon finds himself laughing at the horrible joke as he studies the three. They seem to be going through an awful amount of trouble for only a hope that these two people to get back together. "And who exactly are you trying to get back together?"

"My daughter Kate Beckett," Jim volunteers.

"And my son Richard Castle," Martha adds.

In that moment realization dawns on Dr. Harmon. Turning his attention to Martha he asks, "You're Richard Castle's mother?" At her nod he continues. "Weren't you in Mousetrap a few years back?"

"Yes I was." Martha easily slips into her actress façade. "Martha Rogers."

"Mark Harmon," Dr. Harmon extends his hand. "I thought you looked familiar. I saw that show at least five times. You were phenomenal."

"Thank you," Martha blushes. She didn't dare admit that she never fully understood the plot of the play. Seeing her opportunity Martha used it to her advantage. "Dr. Harmon-"

"Please call me Mark."

"Alright Mark. Do you think it would be possible for us to use your hospital? My dear Richard hasn't written anything in months since the breakup. Once he is back together with his love, I'm sure he'll be back to his old self, " Martha asks gently.

Dr. Harmon takes a deep breath. "I really shouldn't but I had the pleasure of seeing Richard when he was dating Ms. Beckett. I must say their relationship was truly amazing. I think it shouldn't be a problem if you bring them by next week. Say Thursday around 4pm?"

The three adults smiled and began thanking the doctor. Who knows, maybe they could be together again by Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday morning came quickly but almost not quick enough for Martha. Walking though the loft she called out, "Richard? Darling, where are you?"

Martha finds her son sitting in the living room facing his office doorway. "What are you doing?"

"We should renovate that room. No good has ever come from its use."

"What about your books darling?"

"Like I said, no good has ever come from that room. Besides, keeping it is just a reminder of everything that happened," Castle scoffs.

Martha shakes her head and hopes that Jim is having an easier time with Kate. "How about if I begin renovating it tomorrow? Tonight we'll go out. It's almost Christmas and you know how upset Alexis will be if she doesn't have a tree to come home too."

Castle heaves himself out of the chair and walks over to his mother. "I suppose you're right. She'll be mad at me until Valentine's Day if we don't have Christmas ready for her."

"Exactly! Now let's go," Martha encourages him. Walking past the answering machine, Martha notices the light is blinking. "Darling is my message still just sitting on that machine? I called you six hours ago."

"Was it that long?" Castle asks as he grabs his coat. "I heard the message, I just didn't erase it. You can though."

Martha just shrugs and presses a button. _"Messages erased. You have no more messages,"_ Calls out into the apartment.

Castle rushes over to Martha in a heartbeat. "Messages? Why did the machine say messages?"

"I'm not sure. All I did was press this button," Martha points to a button as if her actions were that simple.

"Mother you erased everything on the machine!" Castle whines out like a child.

"Oh Richard it was just my message. I'll tell you what. I'll call back while we are out and leave you a new message. There problem solved," Martha offers knowing this wasn't the reason her son was furiously inspecting the answering machine for an undo button.

"No mom. I love you dearly but it's not _your _message that was so important. It was a message from Kate."

"Oh Kate called? I'm sorry I missed her. How is she?"

"She's didn't call recently," Castle blushes realizing his mistake. "It was a message from when we were still together. Before everything was ruined. When she still loved me." Castle slams the machine down hard and utters a few curse words. Martha jumps at his actions. "And now it's gone."

* * *

Kate walks into her apartment. Her father is coming over in a few minutes and Kate still has a lot to do. She has to change out of her work clothes and prepare something for her father to drink when he arrives. Kate opens the refrigerator but finds nothing. Letting out a sigh she opens the cabinets and finds a few packages of cookies. If she couldn't offer him a drink, the least she could do is offer him a snack.

Grabbing a plate she pours the cookies out and rushes to her room to change. Just as Kate finishes slipping on her new shirt the doorbell rings. Kate peaks out and spies her father standing in front of her door. Opening the door, Kate smiles and lets her father in.

"Hi Dad. How was your retreat?" Kate asks as she gives him a hug and takes his coat.

Jim shrugs his shoulders. "It was the same as always."

"Well let me just grab my shoes and we can get going." Kate nods her head before disappearing down the hallway.

Jim walks over to the answering machine once the blinking red light catches his attention. "Did you know you have a new message?"

Kate peaks out of her room. "No I didn't. You can play it if you want." Jim nods and presses play.

"Hey it's me, around seven," Kevin Ryan's voice filters through. "Seeing what you are up too. Nothing very important going on here. Lanie told me to call. Ow that hurt." Kate can hear her best friend whispering something threatening to the detective before his voice returns to the line. "I guess I'll talk to tomorrow. Okay? Bye."

Kate shrugs as she walks past her dad. "Same old. Lanie forcing the guys to check up on me. You can erase it." Kate tells him as she gathers their coats.

"Ok," James smiles before pressing the button. A loud ping sound is made as James Beckett stares at his daughter.

"What was that sound?" Kate asks rushing over to the answering machine.

"It was the erase sound," James states simply.

"No Dad. That sounded different from the erase sound. The erase sound is a lower tone." Kate frantically presses the play button.

"You have no messages," The electronic voice greets. Tears well up in Kate's eyes.

"No," She mutters under her breath. "No, no, no, no."

"Katie what's wrong?" Jim asks even though he knows exactly what had happened. He didn't erase the single message. He had deleted everything on the answering machine.

"It's gone," Kate whispers looking up at her father. "There was a message on there that I was saving and it's gone. There's no way of getting it back."

"There's always a way Kit-Kat." Jim encourages her.

"Not this time Dad. This time it's gone forever." She could never hear his voice again. Kate wipes her eyes quickly before her silent tears can fall. Kate walks over to where she had dropped their coats earlier and picks them up. Handing Jim his, she slips her coat on and begins locking up her apartment. Jim steps to the side and quickly sends Martha a text message.

_Part one complete. She still cares._

* * *

Martha is sitting silently next to her son as the drive to the tree lot in Manhattan. She feels, rather than hears, her cell phone alerting her of a new message. Focusing on the screen, she reads Jim's message and smiles to herself. Stealing a quick glance at Richard, she sends a message back.

_Richard does too. I'll alert Alexis._

Martha searches through each tree looking for the perfect one for their apartment. Martha waits for Richard to become engrossed in a tree before she calls her grand-daughter.

"Hello Alexis, Jim and I have checked with both of them and they still care. Now it's up to you." Martha hangs up her phone.

* * *

Alexis smiles as she closes her phone. She drives the short distance to the hospital and walks the halls to Dr. Harmon's office. Knocking on the door she enters with a smile.

"Dr. Harmon, everything is ready. Can you make the call now?" Alexis asks handing him a slip of paper with her father and Kate's phone numbers on it.

"Sure," Dr. Harmon smiles picking up the phone and dialing the first number on the piece of paper.

* * *

Martha goes in search of Richard, and almost walks into a tree.

"Ah, you will do," Martha smiles inspecting the tree she almost toppled.

"Richard I found one. Come look," Martha calls out. Castle walks over and to inspect the tree himself. Normally his inspection would have been as critical as the one done for the Rockefeller tree but he wasn't in the mood to fret that much.

"Looks good," Castle says with a shrug and a sigh. He walks over to the manager and pays him for the tree before walking it to the waiting car with Martha.

"Do cheer up a little darling. I hate to see you so down," Martha encourages him. Castle tries to force a smile but gives up. Climbing into the car, Castle sighs.

"I'll try," He says forcing a small smile for his mother's sake. They arrive back at the apartment to a ringing phone.

"Hello?" Martha greets as Castle sets the tree in it's stand and adds a little water to the base.

"Hello my name is Dr. Harmon. Is Richard Castle available?" Dr. Harmon asks in his professional voice. Alexis sits in the office listening silently. Martha smiles to herself.

"Yes hold on one moment. Richard dear it's for you," She says holding the phone out for her son.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Castle. My name is Dr. Harmon. It's about your daughter Alexis."

"Is everything alright?" Richard can feel the blood drain from his face.

"We need you to come here right away ," Dr. Harmon explains.

"W-Where are you?" Richard asks. Dr. Harmon tells Castle the address and hangs up the phone.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Harmon asks after he hangs up the phone. "Your father seemed very concerned."

"He's always concerned about me," Alexis nods. "But he's been miserable for months. This will be good for him." Alexis says in a determined tone as she points to the second number on the list.

Dr. Harmon nods his head and begins dialing the number.

"Beckett." Kate Beckett greets.

"Is this Katherine Beckett?" Dr. Harmon asks taken off guard by her greeting.

"Yes. Who is this?" Kate's tone is guarded. Not many people have her work phone number.

"Hello my name is Dr. Harmon. There has been an accident involving Alexis Castle. From her school records, it shows that you are her emergency contact. We could not get in touch with her father."

"Oh my god. Is she alright?" Kate asks concern evident in her voice.

"We need you to come here right away," Dr. Harmon recites the address and hangs the phone up.

"Now it's only a matter of time before they arrive," Dr. Harmon says with a sigh.

"Thank you Dr. Harmon. You're really doing a wonderful thing for them," Alexis smiles.

"I hope you're right. Now you have to get ready."

Alexis nods and goes to find Kelly. "Everything set up?"

Kelly smiles. "Just about. Want to help me with the dummy?"

Alexis laughs. "Yeah and can we give it a cast?"

"I can give it two," Kelly giggles. After a few minutes Alexis glances at the dummy in the hospital bed and is surprised that it really resembles an accident victim.

"Wow Kelly. I never thought that I would be so glad you want to be a special effects make-up artist." Alexis admires the blacked out eye.

"Now we just have to set up the machines to beep like they are monitoring your heart. What kind of accident did Dr. Harmon say you were in?"

Alexis shakes her head. "He didn't say and I don't really care as long as this get my Dad and Kate back together," Alexis giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Richard darling who was that?" Martha asks trying to hide her growing smile. Castle's face pales as he slides his phone shut.

"That was the hospital. Alexis has been in an accident."

"Oh dear. Is she alright?" Martha feigns her concern knowing her granddaughter is perfectly fine.

"They didn't say. I have to go to the hospital," Castle says walking towards the door, grabbing his coat. His mind is in a daze as he leaves the apartment and hails a cab. He knows he isn't in any condition to drive himself and doesn't care wait the cost will be.

* * *

"Kate is everything alright?" Jim Beckett asks from his position on the couch watching his daughter slowly close her phone.

"Alexis was in an accident. She's in the hospital and they can't reach Rick," Kate mumbles starring at her phone.

"Richard Castle's daughter Alexis? Why would they call you for her?" Jim asks making sure his tone remained questioning and confused.

"They said I'm listed as her emergency contact," Kate snaps out of her trance and looks at her father. "Dad I have to go to the hospital. Alexis is going to be scared without any one there for her."

Jim nods his head knowing his daughter wouldn't abandon the teenage girl in a time of need. "Ok, I'll drive you," He states simply. Kate smiles as she grabs her coat her mind already thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

"How much longer?" Rick asks the cab driver leaning further in his seat. The cab driver's sigh is audible in the silence of the car.

"Not sure," The driver stumbles to answer quickly. "It's just the traffic on 78 here is a mess with all that construction they're doing from the Parkway over."

"There has to be a back road or something," Rick sighs exhaustively.

"Sorry man, but I don't know the back roads around here," The driver apologizes with a shrug of his shoulders. Almost two hours later, the cab driver pulls the car in front of the hospital.

"Sorry about the traffic," He calls out to Castle's retreating form. Rick rushes into the hospital and heads straight for the nurse's station.

"Alexis. Alexis Castle. What room is she in?" He asks in a frenzy.

"Mr. Castle?" Kelly gains his attention. "If you come with me, I can take you to Alexis."

Rick breathes a sigh of relief recognizing his daughter's friend. "Thank you Kelly." He begins to follow her down a series of hallways each turning into another long hallway. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Kelly sends him a sympathetic smile. "Alexis's room is the last one on the left," Kelly instructs him.

"Again thank you," Rick smiles at her before rushing down the hallway. As he approaches Alexis's room he can a dim light shining from the door way. He can hear someone talking in a groggy voice. Halting his movements outside the door, he listens carefully but Alexis's mystery guest has suddenly gone quiet.

"Are you going to go in?" Kelly asked almost materializing by his side. He hadn't even heard her approach. With a slight nod he rounded the door jam and walked into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Rick's eyes a moment to adjust to the lower lighting as the door clicked shut behind him. He could make out the form of someone in the bed and he could hear the steady beep of the heart monitors but there was also a familiar presence in the room. Taking a few steps closer to Alexis, he waited while the darkness lifted from the edges of his vision. That's when he noticed the woman sitting in the corner of the room.

"Kate?" He spoke the name like it were a life saver in this sea of uncertainty.

Kate lifted her head and stared at the man she never thought she would see in person again.

"Castle?" Kate asked locking eyes with him.

"So I'm 'Castle' again?"

"What are you doing here?" Kate squared her shoulders bracing herself for whatever may come of the conversation.

"I should be asking you the same question." He gestured to the form in the bed. "That is my daughter laying there."

"I got a call from the doctor," Kate explained. "They couldn't reach you and I didn't want Alexis to be alone. Now that you're here, there's no reason for me to stay." Kate stood and gathered her purse running a tired hand through her hair.

Rick watched her defenses go up and tried one last time."Thank you."

Kate paused at the door and turned to look at him. "Any time."

Rick let a small smile cross his lips. "Not quite the same as always."

Kate nodded. That had been their word. It meant everything from _I've got your back_ to _I love you._

Rick let out a sigh. "Look I know I screwed up. I-"

"You lied to me," Kate interrupted.

"I should have never done that," Rick amended.

"You promised me Rick, and then you went and broke that promise," The hurt in Kate's voice came out in that statement.

"I just thought that with my connections, maybe I could find something in the case that one of the other detectives missed."

"You mean that _I _missed. Or are you forgetting that I reviewed that case too?" Kate spat.

"No I could never forget that. I just wanted to help. I reviewed that case almost a hundred times before I contacted some of my sources and turned the case over to them. I never imagined that they would find a lead. I never wanted to hurt you Kate."

Kate stood and listened to his story with a tight jaw. Silence fell between them as she processed the information that he was telling her. "Well Castle you did."

"So is that just it? You go back to calling me 'Castle' and pretend like none of it happened?"

"I didn't say that-" Kate began defending.

"You didn't have to, Beckett." Rick turned and took a few steps away before doubling back. "Let me just ask you this, did you forget the passion we shared? Or was all just a game to you because damn it Beckett I was in it! You said one and done and I believed that."

"Yeah sure," Kate rolled her eyes more out of self defense then attitude. Hearing him call her Beckett was like a slap across the face. "One and done my ass. You were keeping secrets from me! The last few months all you did was hide in your office and any time I came near it you panicked! I always wondered what was so damn important that I wasn't allowed in there."

"It's my office!" Rick yelled back at her. "My personal space! I go in there for privacy. You can't be mad at me for that?"

"Like hell I can!" Kate huffed. _"Ma maison est ta maison _or did you forget that too?" When Rick remained silent, Kate's anger fumed. "You humiliated me. I thought we were building something and the whole time it was built on a lie!"

"I never based our relationship on anything," Rick defended. "I tried to tell you what happened but you would listen! You wouldn't take my calls or even talk with me in person."

"I didn't want to hear about it," Kate turned to open the door.

"Well you're here now so you'll have to listen to me," Rick reached out and grabbed her arm making sure she listened to his whole speech. "I never imagined when I looked into your mother's case that my guys would find a new lead. I thought they were going to come to the same dead ends everyone else had. When they came back with new information, I panicked. I tried asking you about reopening the case but you refused. So I stuck the papers in the folder and never looked back."

"Then why was it in your office?"

"That was just a copy. If anything happened to the one at the precinct, I wanted there to at least be a copy to fall back on," Rick said dropping her arm.

"Was the folder the reason you didn't want me in your office?" Kate asked her hands on her hips.

"No," Rick shook his head taking a step closer. "Honestly I forgot all about that folder. I didn't want you in my office because I didn't want you to go through my desk and find what I had hidden in my top drawer."

"And that would be?" Kate asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was starting to shake with every step Rick took closing the gap between them. Rick hung his head and gently shook it.

"The honest truth?" He asked picking his head up slightly to see her continue expression. "It was an engagement ring. I was crazy about you Kate. I still am. I believed in 'one and done' and wanted to be your one and done. I never planned on any of this happening. The only plan I had was of how I was going to ask you to marry me. I even went and talked with your dad. I hate myself for hurting you. If there was a way I could go back and stop this all from happening I would do it in a heart beat. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be. You're clearly happier without me around."

Rick took a deep breath. "I left a copy of the case at the precinct. All of the added notes are there. This is where I bow out somewhat gracefully. Good-bye, Detective Beckett." Rick turned around and began walking towards Alexis in the bed.

Kate watched him walk away. Her brain working in over drive to process everything that just transpired. "You're wrong, you know."

"Excuse me?" Rick asked turning around to look at her.

"You heard me," Kate nodded in his direction. "You're wrong." She began walking towards him slowly. "I did love you. I do love you. I'm only happier because I'm pretending to be. Everyone at the precinct stays out of my way. The guys call frequently to check up on me. My dad stops by to make sure I have food in my apartment. And Lanie tried to get me out of my apartment. Most days I either work until the middle of the night or I sit around my apartment in your Notre Dame t-shirt."

Rick's eye brows shot up at her admission. "Thought you lost it didn't you?" She smirked. "I pretend to be strong at work but even there people see right through me." She stopped in front of the famous author. "So where we're you that the doctor couldn't reach you?"

"I was picking out a Christmas tree with my mother. She erased your message off of my machine and I almost lost it. Then she suggested we shop for a tree so Alexis wouldn't have a horrible Christmas."

"You saved a message I left you?" Kate asked surprised.

"You saved my shirt," Rick smirked. "It was a short message. One that ended with you saying you love me. I just couldn't erase it. I didn't think I would ever see or hear you say it again. Wait why did they doctor call you?"

Kate blushed slightly. "Well he said that he couldn't get a hold of you and I was next on the emergency contact list. Apparently you never changed it."

"It was a hard few months. It honestly never crossed my mind," Rick shrugged.

"And what did cross your mind?" Kate challenged taking a final step closer.

"You," Rick said sincerely. "So how did you get here before me?"

Kate bit her lip. "I was leaving my apartment with my dad. We were heading to his house in Jersey for a party and actually, he erased all the messages off of my answering machine too." Kate looked up at Rick realization dawning on her.

"Did you have one from me on there?" Rick asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," Kate blushed. "It's almost like they planned it. The erasing of the machines I mean. The fact that Alexis got hurt is just a coincidence."

"A very convenient coincidence," Rick said slowly as his mind began piecing together different puzzle pieces.

"What do you mean?"

"When did you get the phone call about Alexis being in the hospital?"

"Right after I got to my Dad's house," Kate shrugged.

"Right so you were already in Jersey," Rick nodded. "I got my call when I was out shopping for a Christmas tree. It took me a few minutes to get a cab that could take me out to Jersey. Which is how you were able to get here before me."

"What is your point?" Kate asked not following his train of thought.

"When I got here, you were already in the room with Alexis. And yet she hasn't woken up yet."

Kate's eyes went wide. "You think we've been set up."

"I think that's exactly what happened," Rick leaned over the hospital bed and pulled the covers down to reveal the dummy laying in the bed. "Just as I thought. That's not Alexis."

Kate shook her head. "I never even checked on her in the bed. I just sat in the chair and waited for you."

Rick shrugged and took her hand in his. "It's okay. I'm touched that you would even make the trip. Now let's get out of here." Together they walked to the door and Ricked grabbed the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked leaning over his shoulder.

"The door is locked," Rick whispered to her.

"That's impossible," Kate muttered as she tried the handle. "What the hell?"

"I bet this was Alexis's idea," Rick shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kate followed and sat next to him close enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

"She's smart but not that smart," Martha's voice came from another room. Soon she appeared in the door way.

"Mother?" Rick asked surprised to see her.

"Took you two long enough. When we set you, we didn't think it would take all evening," Alexis appeared next to her grandmother.

"What do you mean by we?" Rick asked studying his daughter.

"For a Detective Katie, I'm surprised you didn't figure something was strange sooner. Maybe you need a vacation," Jim appeared behind the two women.

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"You two were so miserable without each other that Martha and I decided to intervene," Jim explained walking into the room.

"But we needed some help, so I wrangled Alexis into our plans as well," Martha smiled joining everyone else.

Kate looked up at Rick as he looked down at her. A small smile traced his features before he leaned in to brush a kiss across her lips . The moment they touched a fire erupted within them fusing them together once more. The passion they once shared hadn't died. It was just lost and shaken. Breaking apart they started into each other's eyes.

"You know what?" Rick asked with a smile wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around his neck

"We made it. We're unstoppable," He smirked. Kate rolled her eyes but found herself laugh at his cliché joke because in the end she had wound up in his arms once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy Valentine's Day," Rick smiled at everyone gathered around the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kate smiled. Rick, Kate, Alexis, Martha and Jim were gathered together to celebrate the holiday of love. It was only a few months ago that Kate and him had repaired their relationship. They were getting back to where they were. Neither of them wanted to repeat their mistakes.

Kate and Rick were sitting next to each other. Their parents on their opposite sides and Alexis in the middle of the two elder adults. Everyone passed around the food until their plates were full and they began eating in blissful silence. Kate was the first to break that though.

"How did you guys pull that hospital thing off?"

"What do you mean Kiddo?"

"I mean the phone calls, the room, Alexis being 'injured', heck even me getting there before Rick," Kate said with a small laugh.

"All in the planning," Jim Beckett winked at his daughter.

"How did the planning even start?" Rick asked looking between the three culprits.

Martha cleared her throat. "I may be the initial source in that case. Once I got to know Jim, I just knew we had to intervene."

"How do you know Jim, Mother?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"Why he's my sponsor dear. Aren't you Jim?"

"You're Jimmy?" Rick asked starring at the man across the table.

"Jim, Jimmy," Kate said astonished trying to hold back her giggle.

"Yes," Martha continued. "Well Jim is my sponsor, and hang on. If we're being technical here, I only met him because of Alexis."

The young adult blushed as she pushed around the food on her plate. "I only suggested that she take the classes. I didn't want her to drink herself to death before I graduate. I didn't know that she was going to meet Mr. Beckett there," She quickly explained. "It just worked out that they met each other and found something in common."

"What did you two find in common?" Kate asked her dad.

"You two," He laughed. "We would talk for hours about our kids and how stubborn they were." Everyone laughed.

"After we knew you were both still in love with each other, we included Alexis in on our plans," Martha smiled.

"My friend Kelly works at the hospital and Dr. Harmon is a fan of Gram's. He was more than happy to help," Alexis explained. "Kelly helped me with the make-up on the dummy and set up the heart monitor. Then Dr. Harmon set me up in a room in an ghost wing."

"Ghost wing?" Kate interrupted.

"Mhm, with budget cuts because of the recession that whole wing of the hospital that is unused. It's so sad but it's either close a few rooms or fire some of the hospital staff. Dr. Harmon didn't want to force anyone out of a job so he closed some of the rooms."

"What a generous man," Kate said amazed.

"I'll say," Rick concurred. "He not only saves lives but is taking care of his staff all at once."

"We should do something for him," Kate smiled turning to Rick.

"Like what?" He asked turning his full attention to her. The rest of the table sat quietly as they witnessed Kate and Rick build theory without every really speaking to each other.

"That wouldn't be enough," Kate shook her head at Rick's idea.

"Ok then, what do you suggest?" Rick folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"A considerable donation from the Nikki Heat funds," Kate nodded.

Rick's eyes snapped open. "What? But that money's supposed to be for…" He trailed off after catching Kate's glare.

"If I'm the inspiration, I should get a say. Besides it's one donation. There's still time to make more," Kate patted his arm reassuringly.

"No there won't," Rick sulked.

Alexis couldn't hold back any longer. "Dad why do you care so much with the Nikki Heat funds? You never cared about your royalties before."

Rick looked to Kate silently begging her and practically cheered when she sighed and gave him a small nod. "Because Kate's having a baby!" Martha and Jim looked between each other before looking at Alexis and then at Kate.

"Really?" Alexis was the first to break the silence. Kate smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm only about two months along. We just found out last week. We wanted to wait until we had everyone together before we told you all," Kate smiled and turned back to Rick. "I'm telling you that you'll still have enough money to write that check. And if you don't, the donation will just have to come from Mrs. Castle. Then when the papers publish it, everyone will know how you wouldn't help. I'm sure Paula will just love that."

Rick let out a sigh and sat up straighter. "You play dirty Mrs. Castle. Alright I'll do it. Alexis will you get me my checkbook?"


End file.
